


Hellry

by CursedIlliterate



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gore, M/M, THIS IS NOT A JOKE FIC BE WARNED, beastiality, has a small sequel but the story is independent, just a heads up, long rant about a keico creator on the end note skip if you want to, monster in the woods scenario, most pov are from and unnamed traveller, non-con, slight necrophilia, take the tags seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate
Summary: (20th story special)An abomination in the woods,a traveller who had lost his way,and the man who has his will to live in a simple wooden furniture.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin/Hellry "The abomination"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Hellry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this(i asked permission to write a fanfic about it)  
> Nsfw warning  
> https://twitter.com/noirinthebox/status/1364221886029209606?s=19
> 
> This thing is started by puffballs himself,i can't find the video but he has this game,that made a 3d like version of Henry,of course it was scary,the leaders(not exactly) of the stickmintwt collectively decided to call it,the abomination or 'Hellry'.
> 
> This has another ending,or a sequel if you want to call it that,and i will do it for my 30th stickmin fandom work special(i already have a book planned for the 20th)
> 
> This book if my 20th work special,and my identity v works are included,so another 20th work special(but only for the stickmin fandom)will be done soon,but i must update my charles is simped too much story first.

His breathing was steady,his back heavy as he tries to lift his bag with all his might.

Step after step,even with his mufflers,the crunch of the dried leaves or the snapping of twigs was the only sounds that accompanies him on this hiking of his.

'Tung,Budung'

He cursed on his breath,starting to pick up the pace,as he feels the blue sky slowly start to darken by the clouds.

Tiny raindrops fell his bare arm,and even if he will be tired,he needed to find a place to settle,a small decently roofed shelter will do as he bunk in it while the rain pours.

Of course he needed find one before thinking of its comfort first.

He had shoved a bush out of his way,the rain starting to pour heavily when he had found a small hut,he smiled,running to the small set of stairs,already sighing in relief as he can no longer feel the rain drops on his clothing,and most importantly his bag.

He knocked on the wooden door,once,twice....thrice.

'Creak'

The door was pushed slightly,a small gap making him see the inside of the house slightly.

"Hello?" A man,or a man's face,he didn't want to assume,peaked themselves into that gap,body moving to stand and open the door wider to meet the man in front of him/her,a red headphone dangling on his neck.

"Uh hey,sorry for the trouble,can i seek shelter as i wait for the rain to clear?" He asked,the man seemed to be cautious,looking left and right anywhere but him as he look at the man in the end.

"You alone?" 

"...yes i am"

He knew he shouldn't say that,but there are no way of an excuse to come up on why he isn't,if he is with someone then they should be near him,not nowhere to be found.

He had two red flags,but he knew he can handle it.

"So what brings you here in this woods from out of nowhere?" The man asked.

"Ah,I'm here to find a so called "Ynrhe" village,it was said they have an exotic ritual and i want to go document it"

"Ah i see,so you're an explorer,here have some tea" he took it and stared at the liquid that reflects him wobbly.

Is this poisoned,drugged...aphrodisiac-ed?.

"Ah sorry if it looks weird to you,its made from firewood".The man said,drinking his own cup.

The place was a little small,and even if it was all made of wood,it has the modern touch to it.

The place smells quite foul,and he would rather ignore the bug that moved out of the closet.

"Is there a reason why you're all alone here?"

The man smiled,dropping his finished cup and drop it gently on the wooden table.

"Indeed i am,i'm afraid that if i left chaos will be inevitable on this beautiful place,so i stayed" he was curious,and when he is curious he seems to forget everything around him,so he took a sip from the tea.

It was delicious,and he immediately gulped it all,the warmth hugging his insides that gave him comfort as he release it with a sigh.

He gave a small smile to the man,thanking him sweetly for the delicious.

A swift step,a heavy chest,and a surprised expression when he saw the man below him,and looks like he was hugging him.

The man coughed before letting go,"Sorry,you just reminded me of someone..." The last part was inaudible to his ears,and another red flag,he will leave after while,after all the rain is quite calm now.

The awkward feeling in the air turned into immediate fear when they both heard a growl.

He felt his arm being grabbed outside of the house,pushed out of the small stairs,his shoes crunching on some leaf.

"You need to leave,now" He was pushed once again,and even if confused he walked slowly,the man is scared,his tone and his visible trembling says just that.

"Wait who are you?" He asked,the man is now panicking,but still answered.

"Henry....I am Henry Stickmin"

Weird name.

A small growl was heard once again.

He almost trip.

He saw a figure,larger than the man who identifies himself as Henry by a few feet.

Its eyes were big and round,his face is a complete circle and his mouth is distorted,placed on the lower left part of 'his cheeks'.

Has has long arms,and long legs,but his body is extremely thin,it stared at him,and his instincts told him to run.

And so he did.

It chased him,him screaming hysterically,his scream rang louder when he felt his arms sliced by the monster's nailed fingers.

He was bleeding,and he ran faster due to adrenaline,he didn't care if he will have a fatigue or cramp later,he needed to escape.

He heard a loud growl behind him,and a tear fell on his cheek.

'Please don't let this be how i die',forget the village,forget shit,he just don't want to be disembodied by that thing.

He shoved a bush out if its way,his body dropping from lack of blood and fatigue,his visions were blurry and it would seem that two blobs are on their way to him.

He didn't know why,but he wished that they are not cannibals.

He released a sigh of relief when he heard it growl,he thought he had to dug a grave...again...

Its claws were bloody but it didn't stop it from going near Henry,Henry flinching when the nails gently touched his body.

He just had to wear his favorite shirt today,now its stained with blood.

He also didn't prep himself yet...god dang it.

But he knew the monster won't wait,and never will,when it wants something,he gets it.

Henry was lucky when his shorts was atleast,taken off normally,he didn't want to sew it again for the 264th time(don't ask him how he kept track).

He held his hands on the wood that held the stair together,and for him not to fall on the sides of it(he has his lousy times).

Its 'arms' grabbed his leg raising it up quite harshly,he closed his eyes,feeling the same stomp that stretches his ass uncomfortably,each thrust painfully stabbing his insides,even if this was done everyday to him.

He wants to forget,but he knew that everytime this feeling kicks in him,the memory will play with the depressing nostalgia.

He was wrong,he was hella wrong.

He was panicking,hands on his head as he tries to think of something.

He regret forcing Charles to take him somewhere they both didn't know where as their anniversary,he regret dropping to this place without Charles knowing.

But regret always come last,he has his knees on the cold ground,his pants protecting him from the supposed painful stabs of small rocks and twigs.

His boyfriend was laying lifelessly on the ground,blood everywhere,and scratch marks on his cold body,a pistol near his bloody hands.

He felt a presence on his back,and his eyes widened,the tears formed on his eyes dropping to the ground.

A thing,stand tall behind him,smiling eerily with that face of his.

He wanted to run,but before he managed to so,a sort of arm managed to grab his,locking it together in the air as the nails dug into his skin,bleeding it.

His legs was raised,and he can feel himself whimper in mercy,it turning into a painful scream as it thrusted strongly inside him,underwear and pants in all.

His arms was dropped and in all four arms,he rested in the ground,his back being scratched by both 'hands'.

The thrusts was extremely painful,his ass burned,even hell won't compare to this torture.

And he was trained for physical tortures.

But what tore his heart is with his teary eyes,when he opened it a little,he can see the red headphones that belonged to the man he loved.

(To the man he killed).

He didn't know what was painful,what he can see in front of him,or what he can feel from his behind.

He now knew to let it do what it wants with him,weirdly enough all it does to him is sex,maybe a breeding ground,and he was lucky than he won't bear the child of this creature.

He don't want his arm broken or his back slashed whenever his being done once again.

He winced when his insides burned,like someone put a whole hot kettle water inside him.

The 'stomp'(dick),rested for a while,no it was not capable of knotting,but after while it sould seem that its body shuts down for a while after it.

Henry smiled the first time he realised this.

It looks so peaceful.

So gentle.

(So vulnerable).

After a few good minutes it was pulled out of him,relief filling him up.

Once again,the 'hand' rested on his ass,the creature don't want his 'cum' leaking out of Henry's,and of course he knew not to disturb it.

The same hand moved to cover his whole face,some cum painted on his face,before the creature left.

His breathing was heavy,and he managed to relax himself before going into another panic attack.

He went inside the house,his short that was laying on the ground long forgotten.

He went straight to the closet,a bug leaking out of it,he managed to catch it,throwing it to his mouth and satisfied with a crunch,he took a deep breath opening it-

Opening the drawer,he took a few materials out of it.

He grinded leaves on a wooden bowl,mixing it with water and sprayed on the unconscious man's bleeding arm.

The arm winced and flinched,and he look to see the man opening his eyes with a hiss.

"Oh you're awake" he spoke,continuing on rubbing the grinded wet leaves to the man's wounds.

"This is not made by a bear is it?" The man looked at him in confusion,and just stared into space for a while.

"I- his voice was shaky,his body trembles.

"I- was attacked by a monster,a unknown giant creature"

His eyes widened,this man,this man did he survived the abomination's presence?

"W-what does it look like?" He asked,holding both of the man's arms,removing it immediately as the man winced.

"Sorry...how do you feel?"

"Ask me again when my adrenaline of not dying is gone" it was rude,but he completely understand.

He bowed lowly,leaving the tent afterwards,he needed to inform the chief about this.

"Charles" his voice was small,quiet,weak,passionate.

If the man was still here he would have at least mentioned or shown a face at the smell.

But to Henry it smelled beautiful,to him he can still sniff that manly musk on his Charles' neck,the next he likes to bite when Charles repeatedly,lovingly thrusts inside him.

He rested his forehead on...

Charles' decaying corpse.

He would ignore the bugs that moves,its either they leave,of they're his lunch.

He lovingly touched Charles 'cheeks' which is now rotten flesh.

"So soft"

He remembered the times he would brush his fingers on his cheeks,Charles just giving him a small smile,accepting the affection,it has always been so soft,like a baby's.

Most of the bugs were gone now,knowing that they will return,or like mentioned earlier,being eaten by Henry.

"...Charlesssss"

He can feel the head rested on his shoulder,like the times were Charles was too tired,and Henry would just sleep with their current position.

He can feel his hand unconsciously drag themselves to Charles majestic chest,its rock hard abs just making Henry want to squish himself unto them.

He would ignore the white bone that is piercing through it,or the black crumple of what supposed to be his pancreas,he would ignore it,he always does.

To everyone its a rotten dead man,to Henry its his angelic boyfriend,the man he fell for and never to anyone else,the piece of treasure that even rare can't describe him.

His hands move unto Charles's crotch.

He smiled,he remembered their first time,Charles was too careful for Henry's enjoyment,but he didn't mind it,in the end both of then release with pleasure,and Charles kissing him on the forehead.

He can feel his fingers move to his own butthole,right now,no one raped him earlier,there are no such thing as a monster that forced him to spread his legs.

Right now,his asshole was filled,only by Charles.

He can feel his fingers thrust slowly,his other hand turning into a fist as he rest his body and his other hand on Charles' chest.

He picked up the speed on the thrust.

"Charles" he moaned.

("Charles" he moaned.)

He would ignore the lingering thought of how pathetic he sound that day,how weak he was to not let himself free from its grasp,to delicate to not want to be broken.

He could have angered the beast,so he could rest in the afterlife with Charles,but he didn't.

He had a lot of chances he could have escaped,but his feet didn't move.

A lot of chances he could have killed the monster,but his hands refused to.

And its all because of this man his moaning his name to.

After a strong thrust,he came,giggling to himself as once again he was greeted with a lustful memory.

The day Henry wants to see Charles fully red,and he took it as a challenge,luckily they're gonna have sex that time,and it was the perfect opportunity.

The face Charles made when he moaned like a little bitch being taken care of,of his heat was not enough he wanted.

He remembered licking his own cum that splattered on Charles' chest because even saying his sex was heaven was an understatement.

He opened his mouth licking Charles' chest,moaning as his tongue touched his skin.

Charles always tasted too...exquisite for his own good,his saliva,his sweet cum,and his sweaty cock,all of it.

Only Henry had a taste of all the meal Charles gave to him,the deepthroats,the sadistic compliments,and even his lustful moans.

Henry would be the only one who will be given a full plate of those meals,and he would gladly do everything for it to keep it that way.

Giving Charles a kiss on the lips,he closed the closet.

He should take a bath,the lust dissipated,once again feeling dirty when his mind plagued him with stupid thoughts.

'A monster's cock sleeve'

He shook his head,not today,not ever,those thoughts are just thoughts,its not the fact,its not true,he believed that it wasn't.

But sadly,one can be in complete denial.

"This is the Ynrhe village?" He asked once again,feeling overwhelmed with joy.

"Yes,tell me traveller,what caused you to try and step foot on this humble place"

"Haha,the irony,all i did earlier was run away,i didn't care if i can't see this place anymore as long as i can escape the beast" His eyes darted to the man who requested his presence on the tent,nodding,answering a question they both know he will ask.

"You,met the beast?" He humbly asked.

"Y-yes,i-i really thought i was about to die...gee hope that man is okay" he answered.

"What do you mean,you met someone before us in this woods?" 

"Uh yeah,he lives on a small wooden hut quite far from here,around there" he pointed,both of their faces contorted in confusion.

"But thats where the monster is mostly seen" surprisingly enough,the traveller nodded.

"Yes,i stayed on the place for a while,and he kicked me out after we heard this growl,and of course,after that i met the creature,got my arms cut by its nails while trying to escape" their mouths open,no they are in denial,the monster its-

Taking a bath on a near waterfall he washed off the cum that still rests on his insides,crushing every black small balls he sees,he is not even gonna try to see what those will be in the future.

He didn't know why,but when his body was wet,naked and cold,he let the dawning sun dry him up.

He unconsciously etched a tree,saying that Henry Stickmin was here.

If you take a look around in the place,you can see the same texts etched everywhere on that place,and it wasn't 'him' who did it.

"The monster was a creature of full destruction,its sharp claws on both his feet and arms making it hard for us to fight it,that is when we realize that he minds his own business when he was given what he wants,thats why it was tradition to give him slain goats and poultry,it was on a strict amount,and sadly,sometimes we sacrificed some of the natives lives" his eyes widened,but the chief continued,and he made sure that the recording camera don't fall from his quite shaky hands.

"We have never seen him properly before,and those who do,died,i only saw a portion of his head as he mercilessly killed our hunters after an unlucky encounter."

"This place was honestly made for his honor,in a way,the elders was exploring this uncharted place on the world map,and claimed they saw the being formed,like he just appeared out of nowhere,his presence enough to make the trees around him disappear,he didn't move his mouth,but they claimed that they heard him talk,'hi im henry lets go steal the diamond' and walked away".

"Henry?,but thats the man's name is Henry..Stickmin"

"Peculiar,it interests me,but i doubt that we will know how this weird coincidences will lead to"

The room grew quiet.

"Hey wanna eat,dinner is ready" the chief said,leaving.

He was lucky that the village was extremely fluent in English,he didn't have to bother himself with translating them.

But still,he hoped that this Henry he met will be okay.

He has someone he knows from the army,lets hope guns can take down that monster for good.

The dinner was deliciously crunchy,giggling as he run his fingers on his cheeks,resting his head on the others shoulder.

"Thanks for the warm meal Charles" he nuzzled his neck unto the other's.

"Your welcome" he replied.

He smiled when he saw the view from the window dark,he took Charles' body back from the closet kissing his forehead before closing it.

He felt a yawn coming,and he took the leafs used as plates and threw it somewhere.

He should sleep,he didn't mind even if it was on the cold wooden floor once again everyday,besides,after the sun set,it was plain and simple.

To Henry,it was just another day.

**Author's Note:**

> (Rant)
> 
> I should be happy since Calvin/Konrad is now a normal tag(yes im proud of it)but....
> 
> I am honestly devastated right now,even if i dont play the game,i love friday night funkin,and my favortie keico(keith/bfxpico) creator is getting attacked because of a tiktok video(see how destructive the fcking app is,i always hated it)which was about his little 'sister' watching the video on the family tv,and they all collectively blames the creator (Masked Messenger Kid) for it.
> 
> Hate me now if you will,but the tiktok is extremely stupid,if your concerned in what your little sister is watching,DONT DO A FCKING TIKTOK ABOUT IT,and address the problem properly,TURNING THE TV OFF is a good example for one,THE TIKTOK IS 10 SECS LONG,that meant they had 10 secs,or more(the time taken to do the uploading and recording,Hell it even has an among us drip remix music like broooo?)to turn off the tv,i doubt that someone is in guidance of the kid,like i feel like the kid has autoplay
> 
> Also WHY DOES SHE HAVE ACCESS TO THE TV,its a fcking smart tv,call me someone who lives in a brick for not knowing how it works BUT WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE UNSUPERVISED ACCESS TO IT,youtube is one of the most darkest places to be when circumstances are met and most are through autoplay and kid videos.
> 
> Okay maybe she is supposed to be watching childish things and even if i hate those "rhymes for kids",all they do is say stuff and add some stupid music and they call it rhymes smh,return me to the old barney times.
> 
> The video is short,the internet is becoming an excuse to bully someone without much risks because they can just block or ignore.
> 
> And of course the assumers already assumed that the creator was a pedo...a fcking pedo for that.
> 
> Yes his killer x cannibal au is weird(i kinda like it),but before he/she even shipped keico,his/her content is already about blood and stuff.
> 
> YOUR CALLING A FCKING 15 YEAR OLD A PEDO,for god sake i feel sorry for the him/her,shes/hes being hated on tiktok and twitter,THERE ALSO A TRIGGER WARNING ABOUT HIM.
> 
> LIKE WHAT!!!!M?,how insane are you?,his/shes not a pedo for interacting with minor teens on his video when he/she is a teen himself/herself.
> 
> call me hysterical,call me crazy call me anything you want to because im defending a "pedo".
> 
> I have been a fan of masked messenger kid ever since he had like 10k or less subs,now he has 68k+.
> 
> He/she totally deserves it,and will deserve more subs in the future.
> 
> His/her animations are godly,and i enjoyed every collab they have,but now there is a chance that he/she would cancel for shipping and wanting to animate a ship he/she loves for fun.
> 
> It saddens me,no 15 year old creator shpuld be harassed by ten thousands of people(on tiktok it has more than that hearts),for shipping,and drawing someone he/she loves.
> 
> Tiktok is like bella donna,its makes you beautiful,it makes you known,but as well as dangerous and can cause death.
> 
> I keep wishing for tiktok to be gone and for vine to return,
> 
> Things cool down,even the hottest fire,i just hope that one day(call me selfish) masked messenger uploaded once again on his/her own will,because they like to.
> 
> Sorry for the rant,i literally didnt sleep properly after finding this out last night.


End file.
